Finding Love
by Charlotte.Clearwater
Summary: Charlotte Clearwater has had an obvious disdain for fellow 6th year Gryffindor Sirius Black since the day they met. He's just an arrogant, reckless, trouble maker, or so she tells herself. Will these two ever see eye to eye? (Based on a HP RP on facebook)


Dedicated to my amazing rp friends especially Jake- Sirius, Bek- James, Becca- Mary, JoJo- Gilderoy/Quirinus, Ron- Marcus, Patty- Florence, and Kas- Andromeda and Narcissa.

* * *

Charlotte Clearwater let out a frustrated sigh as she turned one of the pages of her Herbology text book. Normally her school work came fairly easy to her, but Herbology was a subject she'd never been able to grasp, no matter how many hours of studying she'd put into it. "I suppose I should see if Mary would be willing to help me with this essay... even then, I'm not sure what good it would do."

"You know, they say that talking to yourself is the first sign of insanity."

Charlotte jumped slightly in surprise at the interruption and glanced up to find herself face to face with Sirius Black. Her expression quickly changed to one of annoyance as she muttered a barely audible greeting in response.

"Well hello to you too Clearwater." He smirked slightly and sunk onto the common room couch next to her.

"And to what do I owe the pleasure of your presence?" Her tone was unmistakably flat as she glanced back down at her half finished essay. "If I were you, I'd be working on my assignments. Professor Mcgonagall is giving a pop test this week.. but you didn't hear it from me."

Before she could utter a word in protest, Sirius made a quick dart for her Herbology book and held it out of her reach. "You know, eye contact in a conversation is important. And as far as the pop test is concerned, I'm not worried. Intelligence is just one of the many gifts I was blessed with." He winked playfully.

"I see humility was certainly not one of those gifts." She folded her arms across her chest and sent a well earned glare in his direction. "Give it back Black."

"Give it back Black." He mimicked in a high pitched voice.

"Don't you have some poor first year to torture?"

Sirius grinned back at her. "You have a highly misconstrued opinion of me Clearwater. I don't torture anyone... unless you're counting Snape and other miscellaneous Slytherins, which is all in the spirit of good fun really."

"Mmm, well I'm sure those students would beg to differ." She said with a small roll of her eyes.

"Well to get back to your question, I'm supposed to inform you that James rescheduled quidditch for tomorrow instead. Something about a miscommunication with the Hufflepuff captain." He said, shrugging his shoulders a little.

"Right, well tell him I'll be there." She pursed her lips slightly. "Can I have my book back now?"

A light laugh escaped his lips. "Life's more than text books you know."

_It's more than snogging anything with a pulse too_ "I'll make a note of that." She replied dryly. "Come on Black. I have two other essay papers to finish before the weeks out."

"Oh fine. Since you asked so nicely." He tossed her back her book and slid up from his seated position. "I should be going anyway. I have to find Rem. I think he's probably still on his prefect rounds with Evans."

A small smile formed on the corners of her mouth. "Tell him I said hello when you see him."

"Why is it that Remus gets polite Clearwater and I always get the mildly sarcastic one?" He asked with a hint of amusement in his voice.

"Because Remus is a polite person in general." She muttered.

"On second thought, I see Remus enough. I might just hang around here for awhile." He said stretching his arms over his head.

She sighed in indignation. "For Merlin's sake Black."

He put his hands up in surrender. "Alright, alright. Don't hex me."

"I have to go anyway.. I'm supposed to meet Florence in the Viaduct Courtyard in a few minutes." She said glancing down at her wrist watch.

"Oh yeah? Tell her I'm looking forward to creaming Ravenclaw in the next match." He said with a grin

She mumbled an incoherent response before saying a quick goodbye and darting out of the common room.

Just because half the student population fawned over Sirius's every move, didn't mean that she had to. His arrogant assumption of himself only made her dislike him more, but James had made it clear at the beginning of the year that for team morale's sake, fighting between team members wouldn't be tolerated on or off the field. Besides, Charlotte barely interacted with Sirius as it was, a little forced politeness every now and then couldn't kill her... at least not immediately.


End file.
